


Face Cards

by umkimkai



Series: Gambling AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: /hums kumbaya to save my soul, Everyone is a gambler, F/M, Junmyeon is a priest, Lotto AU, One Shot, Suho Centric, gambling au, honestly there isn't any gay in here but let me tell you there is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umkimkai/pseuds/umkimkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the weekly poker game with the boys, and he usually prided himself on being on time. Oh well, he’d buy drinks to make up for it. </p><p>He strolled into the dimly lit and extremely private room, adjusting his robes and the white sash over his shoulders bearing two crosses at the ends. “Gentlemen.”</p><p>They all looked up at him, surprise etched into each of their faces, even Kyungsoo and Yixing. Junmyeon saw Yixing's eyes flicker down to the golden crucifix around his neck, and the faintest of smirks graced the Chinese man's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Cards

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a thread made by @92Beagles on Twitter but I added a little twist of my own, please enjoy!

Junmyeon worked hard to maintain appearances. By day, he sat in a confessional booth, listening to various devotees enter his church and assured them, “the lord has heard your words, child”. By day, he stood in front of his congregation, preaching with the earnestness of a man who just discovered the Holy Spirit and whole heartedly believes its word. 

But by night, he trades his solemn black robes for white suits and black polished shoes. By night, he strolls through a casino, arm-in-arm with a lady as classy as he. He sits at tables and plays with an ease, smirking only slightly after he wins and leaving frosty comments to his opponents that do nothing to quell their burning tempers. 

More than once one has taken a swing at him out of anger, only to be stopped by ever-present security. Junmyeon holds the owners of most of the casinos in his pocket, because they all come to him to confess their deepest sins. He assures their soul’s eternal rest, in exchange for connections, invitations to illegal games, and protection in their establishments. 

Junmyeon still plays fair though. He admits his (rare) losses, and when he offers a round of drinks, it’s not to just his friends. He’s loaded, partly because of his church’s generosity, partly because of his constant winnings in poker games. 

Tonight however, Junmyeon is rushed. He gets out of evening mass even later than usual, having stayed late to listen to an old woman’s begging (“Is my husband in heaven? Did his soul make it? Oh please, you must tell me, Your Holiness.”) Try as he may to tell her that he did not have the power to know that, she badgered him. Finally, he made an empty promise to her, and thus stepped out of his role as a holy figure. He rushed to the casino, his black Mercedes purring comfortingly under his foot. 

Today was the weekly poker game with the boys, and he usually prided himself on being on time. Oh well, he’d buy drinks to make up for it. 

He strolled into the dimly lit and extremely private room, adjusting his robes and the white sash over his shoulders bearing two crosses at the ends. “Gentlemen.”

They all looked up at him, surprise etched into each of their faces, even Kyungsoo and Yixing. Junmyeon saw Yixing's eyes flicker down to the golden crucifix around his neck, and the faintest of smirks graced the Chinese man's lips.

“Glad you could make it,” Jongdae finally spoke, standing up and opening his arms to hug Junmyeon like an old friend. But Junmyeon knew better and cleverly evaded Jongdae’s kleptomaniac hands, sliding into the empty seat at the table comfortably. 

Baekhyun sat to his left, and a blonde sat on the arm of Baekhyun’s chair, staring at Junmyeon with bedroom eyes. Baekhyun looked Junmyeon up and down as the dealer began distributing cards. “Well well well, I never knew we played in the presence of a Godly man. If I did, I wouldn’t have been so open about all of my general raunchiness.”

“You most certainly would have,” Junmyeon snorted, peeking at his cards. King and Queen of Spades. Perfect. 

Baekhyun cackled, letting his poster girl suck on the edge of his ear, her teeth clinking against the various piercings. “I suppose that’s true.”

“I always knew there was something dark and mysterious about him, I just never knew what,” piped up Sehun’s voice from Junmyeon’s far left. Sehun and Jongin wore twin smirks, a woman standing next to each of them. The woman next to Jongin was beautiful despite looking clearly older than all of them. She had a few grey hairs that were highlighted against her pitch black hair but her dark skin was radiating a youthful energy as she draped her arms over Jongin’s chest. 

“Isn’t that a terrible cliche,” Jongin said, tossing two chips into the center of the table. “The perfect clergyman with his perfect slicked back hair and perfect sermons, slipping into casinos late at night and revealing himself to the best gambler in the house.”

Kyungsoo coughed from in front of Junmyeon. 

Jongin sighed. “One of the best.”

“More than can be said for your sorry ass,” Jongdae sneered, tossing in three chips after Sehun and taking a sip of wine.

“Hey Jongdae, you should be watching your language. We’re in the presence of a priest. Oh, and for that matter, play fair for once in your sorry life,” Baekhyun snapped, folding early in the game and tossing his cards into the center. He reclined in his chair, letting the blonde girl put her hands and lips all over him. 

“I’ll have you know, I never once cheated while playing a game with you sorry lot,” Jongdae announced. 

“Good to know you care,” Junmyeon answered dryly, adding his own chips to the growing pot. Minseok went next, then Yixing and Kyungsoo. After Kyungsoo, Chanyeol folded and the dealer laid out several more cards. Sehun sighed dramatically and tossed his cards into the center. When he stood, his lady, also significantly older, followed him out. 

“Later boys,” he called, leaving the hazy room to greet the bright lights of the casino. 

“Where does that boy even go?” Jongdae asked to no one in particular as Jongin tossed a handful of chips in. 

“To his hotel room,” Junmyeon answered, noting the Jack of Spades laying on the table. “He brings older women there and beds them, then goes back to his silver spoon mansion.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with older women?” Jongin challenged. “And how do you know so much about his business?”

Junmyeon looked the boy squarely in the eye. Jongin was biting his lip in nervousness, and Junmyeon knew it was because of the game. Jongin was bluffing. Junmyeon smiled coldly and slid a stack of chips into the center of the table. “His father comes to confession, I hear everything.” 

Jongin gulped and folded, tucking the few chips he had left into his coat pocket.

“Bad luck today, baby. We’ll come back tomorrow,” the woman beside him crooned, running her fingers along Jongin’s jaw. He leaned into the touch, following her out like a puppy. 

Baekhyun whistled lowly, staring at the woman’s ass. “Man, maybe I should start dating older women.”

The blonde huffed out quietly and made a movement in the corner of Junmyeon’s eye. Baekhyun’s response was a breathy “oh” followed by a “careful with the goods, darling. We’ll need those intact later.”

After Junmyeon’s hefty ante, Minseok folded and reclined in his chair, staring at the table moodily. The twins beside him tried their best to cheer him up, peppering kisses to his knuckles and cheeks but he waved them off and they stalked back outside dejectedly. 

“You shouldn’t be such a sore loser,” Junmyeon chided as Yixing pushed two stacks in. “Those two were perfectly nice, and pretty too. I’m sure they were quite lovely ladies.”

Minseok scoffed. “I don’t want a lecture on what’s right and wrong coming from a man who will whisper filthy things into a lady’s ear one night and then preaches abstinence the next day. You’re two faced, Junmyeon.” He stood and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

“He needs a girlfriend,” Jongdae announced. 

After Minseok left, two more rounds passed that left Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae sitting side by side having all folded, and watching as Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Yixing remained in the game. 

None of them were all in, but this would be the last round. And Junmyeon was confident he’d win. When the dealer flipped, the card was an Ace of Spades. Junmyeon grinned and flipped his cards. Paired with what was out on the table, he had a royal flush. Yixing had been bluffing the whole time, and Kyungsoo had a straight flush. 

Kyungsoo smiled at Junmyeon over the rim of his cup. “Well done. But I hope you remember that you only won because you have two faced– I mean, two face cards.”

Junmyeon heard the bite in his tone and heaved a sigh. He should’ve known the boys would be a bit betrayed about not knowing his personal life, but they’d get over it. As if the rest of them were eager to spill their dirty secrets. 

Yixing merely shook Junmyeon’s hand before leaving. Baekhyun’s blonde stared after him as he left and Baekhyun gently turned her chin back to face him. “Not worth it, darling. He’s got a girl. Or that’s what the rumors say.”

Jongdae snorted and Junmyeon caught the glint of something shiny being slipped into his pocket. “What kind of rumors are circulating about the secretive and self-interested Zhang Yixing?”

“Oh loads,” Chanyeol said eagerly, leaning in. 

“Wait, where did my earring go?” The woman asked, running a hand through her hair. 

“Oh dear,” Jongdae said, his eyes glinting when they met Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon should speak up, should do the right thing as a priest and admonish a sinner. He felt out of place in his heavy robes, felt the burden they came with. 

This isn’t the church, he reminded himself. I am not the same person. 

He patted Jongdae on the back. “A good game.”

“Good game,” Jongdae agreed, a fox-like grin gracing his lips. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun repeated the mantra, shaking Junmyeon’s hand in turn. 

“Have fun,” Baekhyun cat-called after Junmyeon as he left. “Don’t let the demons bring down your winning streak.”

Junmyeon smirked to himself, blocking out Baekhyun’s words as the door shut behind him. A woman strolled by him, dressed in a bunny costume and holding a tray of champagne glasses. She eyed Junmyeon, biting her lip. “Nice costume,” she said dryly, taking note of the crucifix and rosary beads around his neck. 

“Same to you,” he shot back cooly. She smiled humorlessly. “I get off in thirty minutes, if you’re interested.”

Junmyeon tilted his head. “Really? I bet I can get you off in less time than that.”

She grinned lavisciously. “I’ll believe your word, priests don’t lie, right?”

Junmyeon didn’t smile, merely looked at her. “No, they don’t.”

But they don’t pin bunny girls to walls either. They don’t use rosary beads to tie her arms together and dip down to eat her out like she was The Last Supper. But Junmyeon does. And as she writhes above him, Junmyeon supposed that priests don’t do a lot of the things he does.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the first notes section this is based off of @92Beagles twitter thread on EXO as gamblers which was honestly so brilliant so all creds of that to her!! I also made Junmyeon a priest because I absolutely lived for the outfits they wore in Monster that made them look like corrupt priests I just– I need to go to church. 
> 
> also this will be part of a series!!


End file.
